Início inesperado, meio atrapalhado, final
by dudiNhaziNha
Summary: Draco e Gina após beber além da envolvemse. Porém, acabando deixando essa atração de lado virando assim melhores amigos. Será que eles vão perceber que foram feitos um para o outro?
1. Tem dias que a noite é foda

**Tem dias que a noite é foda.**

_Quando ele chegava de noite_

_Parecia que ele chegava ao dia _

_E a luz na sua cola, quando ele me dava bola. _

Vontade profunda de se jogar da janela da torre mais alta de Hogwarts. Ela tinha dezesseis anos e aquelas férias não estavam sendo nada do que havia programado. Vírgina Weasley ainda apaixonada por Harry Potter. Quão mais patética ela poderia ser? Na realidade não sabia se ainda era apaixonada por ele. Harry estava passando as férias em sua casa junto com o irmão dela, Rony e Mione. Os três inseparáveis e agora para completar o quarteto estava Draco. Isso mesmo, Draco Malfoy. Agora aquela doninha era amiga dos três. Desde que a guerra havia acabado e Harry e Draco juntos haviam destruído Voldemort. E diziam que ele não era tão mau assim, mas ela não queria saber. Ele vivia tentando se aproximar mas Ginny tinha coisas mais importantes na cabeça para se preocupar. Como por exemplo, o porquê Harry era um tremendo idiota? Porque ele tratava ela como lixo ou pior, como uma menininha? Ela já tinha dezesseis anos! Iria para o último ano de Hogwarts e até fazia sucesso entre os garotos. Os professores diziam que ela era inteligente e as amigas diziam que ela era super simpática e extrovertida. Então, qual era o problema? Não entendia.

_Calava da boca tudo o que a boca dizia _

_E eu que nunca tive muito jeito_

_Pra falar de sentimento, ficava na minha. _

O pior de tudo era que cada vez que ele se aproximava ela ficava muda. Aquela mania irritante de quando era criança. Ficava nervosa perto dele porque sempre parecia que não era o bastante. Ela nunca era o bastante para ele. O engraçado era que ele era tão patético, tão sem graça, tão otário com ela que às vezes se perguntava se realmente sentia algo por ele ou já era apenas carência porquê não tinha ninguém ali com ela no momento e ele fez ressurgir a paixão de criança só por conveniência.

_Mas eu não descansei, até que eu me ferrei. _

_Palavra torta é melhor ficar de boca fechada._

Queria fazer alguma coisa. Mudar, sei lá. Não precisava de Harry para ser feliz. Podia ser qualquer outro garoto. Ele não tinha nada a ver com ela. Na realidade, ela já havia mudado. Era outra agora. Uma muito mais auconfiante. Relembrou o que havia feito. Havia mandado uma carta para Harry não fazia nem cinco minutos dizendo que estava afim dele. Gemeu.

_Essa noite foi mal, um salto alto mortal. _

_Acho que fiz a coisa toda errada... _

Precisava sair de casa desesperadamente. Já era noite agora. Tinha que sair dali e ir para algum lugar muito longe e realmente se jogar da janela da torre mais alta de Hogwarts. Sem pensar muito resolveu ir para Hosmeadge. Os pais já deviam estar dormindo e nem iria dar por sua falta. Muito menos o quarteto fantástico. Iria para algum bar, alguma coisa.

Deixou as pernas a levarem e acabou parando em um pub. Um que parecia muito agradável, com uma aparência irlandesa. Não pensou duas vezes, entrou.

O ambiente era muito escuro. Cheirava a bebida, suor e cigarro. Ginny sentiu-se meio tonta mas não se deixou intimidar.

- Um cerveja amanteigada, por favor. - pediu Ginny, sentando-se no balcão.

O clima era descontraído e as pessoas riam alto. Tudo ali lhe transmitia um sentimento de impuro, sujeira e pecado. Algo totalmente diferente do que estava acostumada.

_Dias sim, dias não. _

_Eu acho que eu já to meio fora de moda. _

Então, inesperadamente alguém começou a cantar. Uma música de jeito sensual. Um rock badalado. Ela conhecia aquela música. Ginny já havia tomado uns bons copos de cerveja amanteigada há aquela altura. Não podia se responsabilizar pelos seus atos. Ou podia? Isso já não importava mais, porque ela já estava dançando lá no meio com todos mais.

_Mas hoje deixa estar, tudo fora de lugar._

_A noite é ontem, hoje e o amanhã é agora. _

Sua cabeça girava e ela sentia-se livre. Gargalhou alto. Ela própria já estava alta. Com certeza Harry não aprovaria aquele tipo de comportamente. Porque ele era sempre policamente correto e puritano. Ela era assim, mas espantavelmente não era mais. Não queria nem saber.

_Tem dias que a noite é foda. _

Oi, gente!

Nova fic na área. hehehe

Essa música é da K-sis, 'Tem dias que a noite é foda'.

Esse é o primeiro cap e como podem ver não tem nenhum action ainda. Mas o segundo vai tá melhor.

Eu vou postar o segundo cap daqui há 10 dias, quando eu voltar.

Espero que vocês gostem!

Um grande beijo!


	2. Se ela dança, eu danço

**Se ela dança, eu danço.**

Completamente enfurecido e fora de si. Era este seu estado de espírito naquele momento. Não que ele realmente ligasse para ela. Na realidade, estavam juntos porque...Simplesmente porque sempre estiveram juntos. Durante toda a sua trajetória em Hogwarts. Ele sabia que tinha fama de galinha e tudo mais. Mas fama era fama. E a sua era algo que tinha de ser mantido. E agora isso havia acontecido. Draco Malfoy havia sido traído por Pansy Parkinson. E o pior, ela havia o trocado por Goyle. Esse era o mais humilhante. Draco sentia-se completamente desnorteado. Sentia-se patético. Mas não porque havia sido traído e sim porque sentia nojo por ter sido trocado por Goyle.

Havia ido até a casa de Pansy e agora estava de volta A toca. Riu de si mesmo ao pensar nisso. Se dissessem a ele há um ano atrás onde ele estaria agora, não teria acreditado. Mas aquilo fora a melhor coisa que tinha acontecido com ele. Agora tinha amigos de verdade e sentia-se muito feliz. Lamentava pela morte do pai, mas não tanto quanto era de se esperar de um filho. Ele e a mãe estavam muito bem sem o pai. Era a primeira vez que via Narcisa radiante de novo fazendo coisas que sempre gostara de fazer e Lúcio não achava correto. Dane-se a sociedade. Narcisa gostava de viajar, se divertir e dançar com as amigas.

Precisava sair o mais rápido possível. Queria uma bebida forte e tinha de ser naquele minuto. Já sabia onde iria. Havia um bar irlandês em Hosmeadge que era o seu preferido. Sempre ia lá. Conhecia todo o pessoal e até o cara que tocava toda sexta no pub. E aquela terrível noite era uma sexta, provavelmente encontraria com ele.

Aparatou no pub e rapidamente entrou e pediu uma cerveja amanteigada dupla. Mal sentou e observou uma garota ruiva no meio da pista. Tinha a sensação de que conhecia ela mas não poderia afirmar. Seguindo o ritmo da muldidão Draco chegou até Marlov, o seu amigo DJ:

_Se ela dança eu danço _

_Se ela dança eu danço _

_Se ela dança eu danço, _

_falei com o DJ_

- Quem é aquela lá? - perguntou, apotando para a exuberante ruiva balançando a cabeça e os quadris em um ritmo sensual e sorrindo.

- Não faço a mínima, cara. - respondeu o moreno. - É a primeira vez que ela aparece aqui.

_Pra fazer diferente _

_Botar chapa quente pra gente dançar _

_Me diz quem é a menina que dança e facina _

_Que alucina querendo beijar _

Draco não pensou duas vezes antes de ir até ela. Começou a entrar no ritmo. Sentia como se precisasse entrar no ritmo. Estava completamente hipnotizado pela garota. Chegou perto dela e começou a dançar em seu ritmo. A garota olhou-o e sorriu.

Draco estava alto, a ruiva estava alta. Nenhum dos dois raciocinava direito. Quando deram por si estavam um nos braços do outro dançando uma música latina. As mãos passeavam pelos corpos ousadamente e os corpos cada vez mais próximos até não ter mais como se aproximar. Pele contra pele. Olho no olho...

_Se ela dança eu danço _

_Balancei no balanço nesse doce encanto que me faz cantar _

_Que é quando eu te vejo _

_Desperta o desejo _

_Eu lembro do seu beijo e não paro de sonhar _

Lábios nos lábios. Um beijo quente e totalmente sensual. Línguas selvagens e ousadas em uma briga de doce tortura. A ruiva segurou os cabelos loiros de Draco com força e o mesmo agarrou-a pela cintura com possessividade. Sentia o desejo o consumir por dentro e falou com uma voz rouca ao ouvido da garota:

- Vamos para outro lugar...

_Tem que ver esse som _

_Eu te proponho, até suponho _

_Vai se apaixonar _

_Por essa alegria que contagia _

_A melodia que te faz dançar _

A garota não respondeu. Olhou-o e apenas sorriu, maliciosamente. Não haveria uma resposta melhor. Draco pegou-a pela mão e os dois saíram correndo pela rua até o hotel mais próximo. Entraram e Draco puxou-a consigo para a cama. Deixou as mãos passearem pelas costas dela fazendo-a deitar sobre si. Novamente o beijo intenso e cheio de promessas. Promessas completamente tentadoras. Draco gemeu.

_Eu viajei no teu corpo_

_Descobri o teu gosto _

_Deslizei no teu rosto só pra te beijar _

A ruiva também, mas antes que pudessem avançar para qualquer outra etapa ela olhou-o de um jeito estranho e saiu correndo para o banheiro vomitando todo o álcool que havia consumido.

Draco no primeiro momento ficou atortoado e então suspirou frustrado. A noite havia acabado. Levantou-se e foi até o banheiro ajudá-la para depois colocá-la na cama para dormir.

Então! Voltei pessooas!

Obrigada aos reviews!

Miaka e Fioccos vcs nunca me decepcionam, meninas! Obrigadinha!

Fioccos: Me suuperei é? Eu achei que nem tinha ficado boaaa. duda em um momento muito emocionado.

Miaka: Pooois é, menina. Viu o que que deeeu? Dois bêbados tentando superar as mágoas dançando e acabando parando em outro lugar, néan. duda em um momento malicioso.

Antes que eu me esqueça, a música que está na fic é Se ela dança, eu danço. Mas não lembro que quanta...é algum desses MC's aí. hehehe

Bom, espero que estejam gostando da fic.

E aí...Continua?

beeeijos!


	3. O dia seguinte

**O dia seguinte.**

_Com um simples toque de um segundo_

_já estávamos juntos pra valer,_

_Foi então pela primeira vez _

_que eu pude conhecer o que é o prazer._

Raios de sol adentraram o quarto fazendo Ginny acordar. Lembrava-se vagamente da noite anterior. Mas o bastante que lembrava serviu para deixá-la completamente envergonhada. Havia bebido além da conta, dançado feito uma louca, agarrado-se com algum cara loiro e então eles haviam ido para aquele hotel e quase...e então ela havia vomitado. Graças a Merlin! Flashes e flashes vinham e iam em sua cabeça e sentia a mesma doer. Ginny estava tonta e tudo o que queria era sair correndo dali mas não tinha forças para se levantar.

Draco acordou com a cabeça latejando e o corpo moído pois havia dormido no chão. Lembrou-se da noite anterior e então sorriu. Apesar de as coisas terem dado errado no final aquela garota havia mexido com ele. E nem sequer sabia o seu nome. Draco sentiu movimentações na cama, ela deveria ter acordado também.

- Bom dia, estranha. - disse ele em um tom descontraído.

Ginny olhou para ele e depois para si mesma. E gritou. Gritou com toda a sua força. Aquilo não estava acontecendo. Ela havia se agarrado e quase dormido com...

Virgínia Weasley. Ele conhecia aqueles cabelos flamejantes e aquela voz em raios de distância. A garota que vivia com calças de moletom e um rabo de cavalo xingando-o pela casa quando ele tentava puxar conversa. Como ele poderia saber disso se ela estava completamente diferente na noite anterior? Saltos altos e calças jeans justas não eram sinônimo de Virgínia Weasley. Não mesmo.

- Eu... você... nós... - Ginny não conseguia formular uma frase completa. Sentia-se uma vagabunda. Dormindo com qualquer um. E não conseguiu se controlar, começou a soluçar deixando lágrimas caírem por sua face. - Eu tenho que ir.

Draco ficou confuso. Porque ela estava chorando? Será que para ela era algo tão repulsivo se envolver com ele?

- Espera! O que aconteceu, Virgínia?

- Olha, você não precisa fingir que me acha uma garota decente. Apenas não fique se gabando por aí com seus amigos. Especialmente quando um deles é meu irmão. - Ginny disse, fria. Na defensiva. Não queria sair por baixo.

Agora Draco entendia tudo. Sentiu uma necessidade imensa de protegê-la e confortá-la.

- Não fique pensando que eu faço isso sempre. Na realidade eu não faço, eu... - suspirou ela, cansada.

Ginny não entendia porquê mas sentia a necessidade de se explicar para ele. Não podia negar que havia uma química forte entre eles. E mais, mesmo eles não tendo conversado muito apenas pela maneira como eles dançaram ela havia visto que Draco seria capaz de entendê-la perfeitamente bem. Talvez realmente o tivesse julgado mal mas agora era ele quem a julgaria de uma forma totalmente errada.

- Ginny. - era a primeira vez que ele a chamava assim e sentiu um frio no estômago. - Fica calma, tá legal? Eu não vou dizer nada para ninguém e nem vou pensar nada de errado de você. Eu estava bêbado, você também. Algo aconteceu para nós nos encontrarmos desse jeito e é perfeitamente compreenssível as nossas ações, não estávamos em nosso estado normal.

- Acho que mesmo que eu estivesse eu teria te beijado. - Ginny mordeu a língua. Tinha aquela mania irritante de falar tudo o que lhe passava pela cabeça.

Draco riu.

- Isso é bom, porque eu me sinto da mesma forma.

- Verdade?

- Verdade. - ele sorriu. Aquela garota era simplesmente adorável. - E veja pelo lado bom, pelo menos agora você está me aturando. O que na verdade é algo bom para mim, não para você...Mas como eu sou um sonserino, tendo a ser egocêntrico.

Essa foi a vez de Ginny rir. Draco realmente não era tão mau assim, ele era gentil e simpático. Talvez...talvez.

- Isso fica só entre nós, tá bom, ruivinha? - sorriu ele, levantando-se e indo sentar ao lado dela na cama.

- Tudo bem, loirinho. - gracejou ela, piscando um olho.

- Agora o que você acha de a gente ir tomar um café da manhã super reforçado e passar o dia juntos? - perguntou ele.

_Ainda me lembro da primeira vez quando te abracei e te beijei, _

_Foi tão gostosa aquela sensação mexeu meu coração eu flutuei, _

_Meu coração estava acelerado e eu gaguejando fui com fé, _

_E falei baixo no seu ouvido que você seria minha mulher... _

Draco ficou sem respirar por alguns segundos. Sabia que estava tomando um grande passo e que talvez estivesse indo rápido demais, mas tinha certeza de que sentia algo por ela. Precisava descobrir o que era. E além do mais, gostaria de conhecê-la melhor e desfazer aquela visão horrível que ela tinha dele.

Ginny considerou a proposta por alguns minutos. Draco estava se mostrando um perfeito cavalheiro e além do mais, ela não tinha nada nem ninguém que a impedisse de passar um dia agradável na presença de um garoto inteligente, bonito e educado. Tinha Harry... mas ele não era alguém que merecia sua consideração, nem um pouco.

- Acho ótimo, Draco.

A Toca estava silenciosa quando eles entraram para tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. Ainda eram oito horas e todos estavam dormindo, até mesmo o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, já que era domingo. O mais silenciosamente possível o loiro e a ruiva subiram as escadas e foram para seus respectivos quartos. Meia hora depois estavam prontos e aparataram em Hosmeadge, deixando antes um bilhete em cima da mesa da cozinha:

_Saímos e voltaremos mais tarde. _

_Beijos, G.W e D.M._

Que dia seguinte constragedor, hein? Pois é...bêbado é uma coisa triste. Faz de tudo e depois se envergonha do que fez. ehueih

Bom, ta aí o cap três e espero que vocês curtam ele porque eu achei divertidinho escrever ele. A música que tá nele é Garota nota 100 do MC Marcinho.

E aí...Continua?

beeeijo!


	4. Apenas bons amigos

**Apenas bons amigos.**

O céu estava azul, sem nenhuma nuvem no céu. Algumas pessoas caminhavam lentamente pelas ruas olhando as vitrines e outras tomavam café-da-manhã. Andaram por algumas quadras até chegaram onde queriam, sentando assim e fezendo o pedido para o garçom que encontrava-se perto da mesa que escolheram. Ninguém parecia notar que havia uma Weasley e um Malfoy olhando um para o outro sem saber o que dizer.

- Isso é estranho. - disse a ruiva, por fim, voltando seu olhar para as mãos esquecidas em cima da mesa. De repente, suas unhas rosas lascadas pareciam muito interessantes.

- Não mais do que a noite passada. - provocou o outro, vendo-a corar nervosamente. - Você é engraçada.

Gina olhou-o como se o mesmo fosse um ser de outro planeta e depois sorriu, marota.

- Você é esquisito.

- E você é louca. - rebateu ele. Aqui era engraçado. As palavras fluíam com aquela garota. Ele sentia como se pudesse falar tudo o que lhe vinha a cabeça.

- Você me acha louca? - perguntou ela, fingindo indignação. Era tão fácil ser legal com ele. Pensou em quanto tempo perdeu deixando ele de lado, Draco parecia ser uma pessoa maravilhosa e nunca fora tão fácil ser engraçada e descontraída com uma pessoa antes.

- Acho, e essa é minha sorte. - sorriu ele, sinceramente, piscando um olho.

Ele tinha um sorriso bonito. E além disso, estava se mostrando um ótimo companheiro de café-da-manhã.

- Você é mesmo esse cara que está aparentando ser? - mesmo já sabendo a resposta ela preferia ouvir da boca dele. Olhou nos olhos enquanto mordia um pedaço de torrada com geléia de morango, sua preferida.

- Hm... - murmurou ele, tomando um gole de café. - Se você é mesmo essa garota, então eu devo ser esse cara. - sorriu novamente, aquele sorrindo que a ruiva estava começando a gostar.

Gina era uma garota adorável. Era o que ele pensava, ao menos. Na verdade, não havia como pensar de outro jeito. Ela era extremamente sociável - quando queria - e sabia ser muito engraçado. Extremamente descontraído e boa de papo. Tudo fluía com ela, era incrível! Porque, diabos, o Harry - antigo testa rachada - não conseguia ver isso? Ele sabia que o amigo - recente - era apaixonado por Cho, mas Gina ganhava de dez a zero daquela japonesa. Harry era mesmo um rolo, mas estranhamente, Draco aprendera a gostar dele. Era um bom e fiel amigo.

- Qual o seu lance com Harry? - perguntou nervoso, mas tentando não parecer. Ele precisava saber. Não sabia direito o motivo, mas precisava saber.

- Nenhum. Não há lance algum, há muito tempo. Aliás, nunca houve. - respondeu, simplesmente, balançando os ombros em sinal de descaso.

- Mas você gostava dele... - insistiu o loiro, mas Gina não estranhou.

- Gostava. - suspirou profundamente e lembrou da carta que havia mandado para Harry. Teria que dar um jeito naquilo mais cedo ou mais tarde. Tentou pensar em outra coisa e perguntou: - E a Parkinson?

Uma imagem grotesca formou-se na mente de Gina. Pansy e Draco? Nunca achara que aqueles dois combinavam e agora mais do que nunca. Draco era bom demais para aquela garota, mas até onde sabia eles ainda estavam juntos. Sentiu um frio no estômago. Não só sentia raiva por Draco a ter enganado mas como sentia-se triste pois não gostava de imaginar Draco com outra...Não, não era nada. Era só carência.

- Nunca gostei. Ah, e eguei ela na cama com o Goyle ontem à noite.

Gina fez uma cara de horror. Pela notícia e pelo pouco caso que Draco fazia disso.

- Eu não gostava dela. Na realidade, foi até um alívio. - sorriu ele.

- Porque você ainda estava com ela, então? - perguntou ela, desafiadoramente.

- Comodidade. - respondeu ele, fitando o contraste que o sol fazia nos cabelos ruivos de Gina enquanto mastigava um pedaço de bolo de laranja.

- Achei que você não fazia esse tipo. - provocou ela, comendo um pedaço de morango. Amava aquela fruta com todas as suas forças.

- Não faço. - disse olhando-a dentro dos olhos e Gina sentiu como se tivesse sido levada para dentro daquela imenzidão acinzentada. - Eu era muito imatura para pensar em ficar sozinho. Depois, bom...depois veio a guerra e muitas mudanças ocorreram em minha vida. Digamos, que terminar meu namoro com a Pansy não era uma de minhas prioridades. Nós mal nos víamos, era como se não existisse um relacionamento de verdade, entende?

- Entendo. - murmurou ela olhando para seu suco de abóbora. Era triste pensar em ficar com uma pessoa não tanto tempo sem nem ao menos se importar com ela. Mas Gina sabia o que era isso, ela própria nunca havia amado ninguém. - Vocês simplesmente não tinham comunicação.

- Exatamente. - sorriu ele, mostrando seus dentes brancos.

- Acho o que falta para você é se conectar com uma pessoa e fazer com que haja uma ligação... - comentou Gina olhando para o movimento nas ruas. Era difícil encarar o loiro sem se perder em seu olhar.

- Em resumo, eu preciso descobrir o amor, certo?

Ela riu e ele gostou de sua risada.

- Certo.

- E você? - perguntou, olhando-a atentamente e Gina sabia que ele estava falando de Harry.

- Harry foi uma paixão de criança. E nunca me apaixonei de verdade. - respondeu, olhando pela primeira vez em muito tempo nos olhos dele. - Acho que ninguém me entende realmente.

- Entendo perfeitamente bem o que você quer dizer. - sorriu ele, compreensivo. - Sabe, ruiva, acho que somos muito parecidos. Até mais do que eu imaginava. - acrescentou, maroto.

Ambos riram e um silêncio de instalou entre eles. Olharam-se profundamente. Foi como se existisse um elo entre eles. Gina foi a primeira a cortar o silêncio:

- Sabe, Draco, estou muito contente de ter vindo para cá com você.

- Fico feliz em saber disso, ruiva.

miaka: então.. está gostando? xD continuuua lendo, hein? xP

lolitamalfoy: o problema nem é esse, porque na realidade na minha fic o Rony, o Draco e o Harry são amigos... Mais para frente você vai ver os rolos que vão dar... huhuhuh Está gostando da fic?

FraninhaMalfoy: poooois é. as coisas poderiam ter ficado interessantes, mas como eu sou uma menina mto má, não deixei NADA acontecer ;x ehuuiehueih Mas q bom q vc tá gostando mesmo com as minhas malignidades! ehuehiueehieuh

MusaMalfoy: pode deixar que não vou demorar pra postar não, já tenho a história tooda pronta. é só ir postando..mas eu sou má mesmo. xD Que bom q vc está gostando!

Gente... um pedido a tooodas as leitores dessa fic... eu to com outra em andamento que é Os opostos se distraem, eu particularmente adorei escrever ela pq é meio diferente do que eu estou acostumada a escrever...que tal se vcs dessem uma lidinha? xD ehueiuehuhieueh eu ficaria mto agradecida

Bom.. então esse é o cap. Espero que vocês estejam gostandooo!

E aí.. CONTINUA? xD

beeeijos!

aaah..se puderem, leiam Os opostos se distraem, é minha fic também.. é meio que um estilo diferente, mas é de romance e tbm é D/G.


	5. Os três C:Chegadas,Confissões, Confusões

**Capítulo cinco. **

**Os três C, Chegadas, Confissões e Confusões.**

Semanas passaram sem que Gina tivesse coragem de abordar Harry e dizer que toda aquela história da carta havia sido um tremendo de um engano. Usava a desculpa de que quase não tivera tempo, já que ela e Draco havia começado a andar para cima e para baixo juntos. Era como se o assunto nunca acabasse; como se sempre houvesse algo a ser dito. Os espaços eram sempre preenchidos e os silêncios não eram constrandegores. Draco tinha mais coisas em comum com ela do que parecia ser possível. Mesmo com tantos pensamentos e opiniões divergentes eles sempre achavam uma maneira de se entender. Ela apreciava muito a companhia do loiro. Ele havia se tornado seu melhor amigo, mesmo em tão pouco tempo.

O dia estava maravilhoso. Os pais de Gina avisaram que iriam viajar por duas semanas, como uma segunda lua de mel. A casa estava liberada. Ron, Gina, Draco, Harry, Mione, Cho e Colin - que Gina havia chamado muito antes de da noite não nomeável em Hogsmeadge, acontecer. Seria um resto de férias e tanto. É claro que a Sra. Weasley não deixariam aqueles sete adolescentes ficarem sozinhos de modo que a sua irmã, Violeta, viria parar fazer companhia a eles.

- Essa sua tia é legal? - perguntou Draco, a caminho da estação de trem para buscar Colin juntamente com Gina.

Nunca pensara que pudesse ser amigo de uma garota, muito menos de uma Weasley. Mas era praticamente impossível não ser quando Gina se mostrava tão gentil e sendo para ele o melhor tipo de pessoa que poderia ser. Ela o entendia perfeitamente bem e sempre o apoiava em tudo. Até mesmo quando Pansy viera tirar satisfações do até então namorado e Gina dissera umas poucas e boas na cara dela. Draco sentira-se imensamente bem. Gina era sua melhor amiga e não tinha dúvidas quanto a isso.

- Claro que sim, Draco. Afinal, ela é minha madrinha. - sorriu a ruiva, compreensiva. - Dizem que eu sou muito parecida com ela.

- Ah, porque não disse logo? - gracejou, ele. - Então com certeza essa sua tia é legal.

Logo a ruiva avistou Colin no meio da multidão com o seu malão. Sorriu largamente correu até ele.

- COLIN! - gritou, fazendo o outro loiro avistá-la. - Colin, que saudades suas! - disse, abraçando-o sendo erguida em um só movimento para seu colo.

- Eu também, pequena. Eu também. - respondeu ele, fazendo-a passar as pernas pela sua cinturas dele e beijou-a nos dois lados da face.

Draco observou-o. Fazia muito tempo que não via aquele garoto que antes era a sombra viva de Harry. Colin havia trocado de colégio porque o pai havia se mudado por questões de trabalho. Nunca mais havia visto o garoto e com certeza ele estava mudado. Era alto, mais ou menos na altura dele próprio e era com certeza o que as garotas chamavam de _sarado_, não que Draco concordasse, mas aparentemente as garotas que estava ao seu lado esperando alguém achavam, porque comentaram:

- Nossa, ele é muito lindo! - disse uma morena. - Com certeza ele tem uma barriga de tanquinho.

- E deve ser forte. - disse uma outra, loira. - Olha com carrega aquela garota e a mala sem parecer fazer o mínimo esforço.

- Gente, que garota sortuda aquela, né? Deve ser a namorada dele. - comentou uma outra morena.

As outras duas companheiras concordaram com um aceno de cabeça fazendo um muxoxo.

Draco sentiu um aperto no peito vendo Gina e Colin aproximarem-se.

- Você deve ser Draco. - sorriu Colin, estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo. - Espera um segundo...eu te conheço?

- Claro que conhece, Colin. - interrompeu Gina. - Ele é Draco Malfoy. Não apenas um Draco qualquer, certo? - completou, olhando marotamente para Draco.

- Pode apostar, ruiva. - respondeu Draco, sorrindo e estendendo a mão para cumprimentar o outro loiro. - E você deve ser Colin Creevey.

- Em pessoa.

Resolveram parar para almoçar em Hosmeadge para que Draco e Colin se conhecessem um pouco mais. Idéia de Gina, claro. E por mais que Draco se sentisse um pouco desconfortável quando Gina demonstrava algum sinal de afeto por Colin, não podia negar que o garoto era uma figura. Era extremamente simpático e engraçado. Com certeza não haveria dois dele no mundo. Sabia muito bem como conversar e mostrou alguns de seus trabalhos como fotógrafo amador e Draco ficou impressionado. Ambos compartilhavam alguns gostos similares e Draco tinha certeza de que seriam bons amigos. E era isso o que o preocupava, algo estava errado e ele não sabia dizer o que era.

Quando chegaram à Toca, Violeta já estava lá conversando animadamente com Harry e Ron. Cho encontrava num canto lendo uma revista e Mione que deveria estar com ela saiu correndo em direção aonde Colin estava:

- COLIN! - gritou ela, acabando no colo dele exatamente como Gina estava na estação de trem. - Nossa, seus músculos estão tão grande que eu mal consigo abraçá-lo! - sorriu ela para o amigo. - Como foi de viagem? Como é a Cornuália? O povo de lá é muito diferente do daqui?

- Pare de encher ele de perguntar, Mione e venha aqui para o lado de seu namorado.

- Se eu não conhecesse Colin diria que você está com ciúmes, maninho. - gracejou Gina.

Todos riram, menos Draco - que não entendeu nada. Entraram todos na casa e foram para seus respectivos quartos: Rony, Harry e Draco em um. Cho e Mione em outro e Gina e COLIN em outro! Draco quase pirou quando viu isso. Violeta estava louca, por acaso? Não que ele se importasse. Bom, ele se importava, mas porque Gina era sua melhor amiga e ela não podia ficar levando qualquer um para o seu quarto. Ele gostava de Colin e tudo mais...Que raios, Draco sentia que tinha alguma coisa errada dentro dele e não sabia dizer ao certo o que era.

Algum tempo depois. Draco encontrou Colin, Mione e Cho conversando - as duas estavam se dando muito bem - e Rony e Harry jogando quadribol com Violeta, que costumava ser ótimo em seus tempos de Hogwarts. Não avistou Gina em lugar algum. Deu a volta na casa e a viu recostada em uma grande cerejeira e ficou a observá-la de longe. Era muito bonita. Os longos cabelos ruivos rebeldes contra o vento e os dentes mordendo o lábio inferior. Os olhos a observar a imensidão azul do céu e o cenho franzido. O que será que estava preocupando-a?

- O que foi, ruiva? - perguntou ele, sentando ao seu lado.

- Estou com um problema. - respondeu ela, sem rodeios olhando agora para as mãos, nervosamente. Era isso o que gostava nela, sempre dizia as coisas e não fazia doce, como a maioria das garotas.

- Que tipo de problema? - perguntou, fitando-a incansavelmente e então pegou o pequeno queixo em suas mãos e a fez virar-se de frente para ele. - Você pode confiar em mim.

- Sei disso, Draco. - sorriu, amavelmente. - Sabe aquela noite em Hosmeadge? - começou ela, corando nervosamente. - Bom...eu estava bêbada e...um pouco antes eu mandei uma carta me declarando para Harry...

Draco gelou. Ela não esperava que ele a ajudasse a conquistá-lo, esperava? E então parou novamente. Porque não a ajudaria? Não eram os dois, melhores amigos? Oras, a quem estava tentando enganar... Ele já não entendia mais o que se passava dentro de sua cabeça.

- Bom, o caso é... - continou ela, tirando Draco de seus devaneios. - O caso é que eu não queria dizer nada daquilo e agora não sei como dizer isso a Harry. Ele está fingindo que nada aconteceu, mas eu sei que ele recebeu a carta e eu só deixar tudo em pratos limpos.

- Só isso? - perguntou o Draco sem conseguir esconder o alívio em sua voz e na expressão de seu rosto também.

- O que você esperava que fosse? - perguntou ela, desconfiada. - Que eu estivesse grávida? - gracejou ela, marota.

- Pelo que eu saiba você não andou com nenhum outro depois de bem, você sabe...Então o filho só poderia ser meu...e ainda por cima por concepção divina.

Mas um certo ruivo estava passando por ali para pegar o balaço que havia voado longe e não escutou o final da frase. Uniu uma coisa a outra e entendeu tudo errado.

- GINA, VOCÊ ESTÁ GRÁVIDA?

Gina olhou para Rony confusa e depois para Draco, que por sua vez também não entendia nada. Do que, diabos, Rony estava falando?

- É claro que não, Ron. - respondeu ela, sorrindo. - Você está louco, por acaso?

- Só se fosse concepção divina, né. - gracejou Draco.

Gina riu. Rony não.

- Não minta pra mim, Gin. - esbravejou o ruivo e olhando para Draco, acrescentou: - E você, seu desgraçado...EU SEI QUE FOI VOCÊ!

A última coisa que Draco viu foi todos os moradores da casa aparecerem e Rony proferir um soco em seu rosto.

Cap. super hiper mega micro pequeno, mas..aí está.

Obrigada por tooodos os reviews, gente! xD

obrigaaada mesmo! vcs não sabem o qnto me faze feliz! xD

adooooro vcs, viu? xD xD xD xD xD

E se quiserem me fazer mais feliz, leiam Os opostos se distraem... quero saber a opinião de vcs! xD

beeijos..!


	6. O amor é uma dor

**Capítulo seis.**

**O amor é uma dor.**

_Estava satisfeito só em ser teu amigo_

_mas o que será que aconteceu comigo?_

_Aonde foi que eu errei?_

_Às vezes me pergunto se eu não entendi errado_

_grande amizade com estar apaixonado._

_Se for só isso logo vai passar._

- Ai, Rony... você é mesmo um tremendo idiota. - dizia Gina, várias e várias vezes. - Eu e Draco estávamos apenas brincando e conversando sobre um assunto que não lhe diz respeito. E você entendeu tudo errado. A última coisa que eu estou no momento é grávida, Ron.

A ruiva estava enfurecida e parecia que iria fritá-lo apenas com olhar. Encontrava-se ajoelhada na grama com a cabeça de Draco em seu colo.

- Mas como é que eu ia saber e...

- Ron, acho melhor você sair daqui. - disse Mione carregando-o para dentro da casa.

- Deixa que eu cuido dele. - prontificou-se Cho. - Afinal, já estou no primeiro ano de Medi-bruxa e já aprendi sobre esses pequenos curativos.

- Obrigada. - sorriu Gina, sinceramente dessa vez. Talvez Cho fosse uma boa pessoa, afinal.

Colin também estava ajoelhado do lado de Draco juntamente com Violeta. Gina percebeu que era o momento certo para fazer o que há dias estava adiando.

- Harry, posso falar com você um minuto? - perguntou, rapidamente. Não queria ter coragem para desistir. Além do mais, aquele assunto já havia rendido um soco no rosto de Draco, era melhor resolvê-lo logo antes que trouxesse mais problemas.

_Mas quando toca o telefone, será você?_

_o que eu estiver fazendo eu paro de fazer_

_e se você demora muito para me ligar_

_arranjo logo uma desculpa pra te procurar._

_Que tolo, mas eu não consigo evitar._

- Claro, Gin. - sorriu ele, acompanhando-a para um local um pouco mais distante dos demais. - O que há?

- Eu vou falar de uma vez só. - disse ela, nervosa. - Olha, Harry, eu sei que você recebeu aquela carta que eu te mandei... - respirou fundo e continuou: - Eu estou muito envergonhada...Eu estava meio bêbada... - o que era mentira, já que ela ficou bêbada depois de mandar a carta, mas ele não precisava saber disso. Até porque, ele não entenderia nada sobre carência... - E mandei essas carta sem querer, eu a tenho desde aquela época dos meus onze anos desde que eu gostava de você e...Bom, o caso é que eu não sinto nada por você, além de amizade, é claro. E não queria que ficasse um clima estranho entra a gente, só isso.

- Não esquenta, Gin. Eu não pensei que você estivesse apaixonada por mim. No começo, eu até achei e fiquei preocupado porque eu gosto muito da Cho e eu estou quase conseguindo alguma coisa... - Gina sorriu, Harry esperava por aquela momento há muito tempo. - E eu não queria te magoar, sabe? Mas então eu vi o modo como você olha pro Draco e nem esquentei.

- Pro Draco? - perguntou a ruiva, sem entender nada.

- Não se preocupe. - sorriu o moreno. - Eu não vou dizer nada pra ninguém.

- Ah, claro... - balbuciou ela enquanto Harry voltava ao encontro dos outros.

Do que será que Harry estava falando? De que jeito ela olhava para Draco? Não havia nada entre os dois. Eles eram melhores amigos, não eram? Claro que eram. Não havia nada entre os dois e ela não olhava de jeito diferente para ele. Não mesmo. Não olhava...e...Harry estava enganado.

_Porque eu só vivo pensando em você_

_é sem querer _

_você não sai da minha cabeça mais. _

Draco acordou e olhou pela janela. Estava em seu quarto e já era noite. Quando tempo ele teria dormido? Algumas horas, pelo menos. Aquele ruivo tinha um soco potente, isso tinha de admitir. Olhou no relógio e já era meia-noite. Abriu a porta e foi até o corredor, a casa estava silenciosa. Apenas Harry e Rony estavam acordados - já que não estavam no quarto - deveriam estar jogando xadrez bruxo, como sempre. Foi então que lembrou do quarto em que Colin estava...Colin e Gina e ... Porque ele se importava com isso? Não tinha porquê ele se importar com isso, era ridículo.

Foi até a porta de Gina e ficou a espreita. Ouviu vozes. Era Gina, Colin e Mione. 'Menos mal' foi o que ele pensou. Sentou-se na porta e deu um toque na varinha para conseguir ouvir a conversa.

- Então, quando vocês dois vão assumir? - perguntou Mione.

- Isso não depende de mim. - respondeu Colin. - Não tem nada que eu possa fazer...

- Claro que tem, Colin. Você que tem de fazer isso. Já recebeu milhões de provas de amor, tá na hora de você fazer alguma coisa. Além do mais, não vai ser tão difícil, todo mundo aqui já sabe...

- Não olhe para mim, Colin. Era fácil descobrir, né? Depois daquela nossa viagem pra praia todo mundo viu, né?

_Eu só vivo acordado a sonhar, imaginar _

_nós dois às vezes penso ser um sonho impossível_

_uma ilusão terrível, será?_

Então era isso. Colin e Gina estavam juntos. Draco não entendia mais nada agora. Gina deveria ter terminado com Colin naquele dia em Hosmeadge e agora eles deveriam ter voltado e estavam dispostos a assumir. Draco não havia feito aquela viagem porque ainda não era amigo de Rony e Harry, por isso não sabia do lance entre Colin e Gina. Agora ele sabia. Deveria se sentir feliz pela ruiva. Mas porque então não era como ele se sentia? Quanto tempo mais negaria? Estava na hora de aceitar os fatos.

A fala mansa e os gestos delicados. As piadas e a obsessão por morango. O jeito sexy de dançar e a expressão infantil que às vezes tinha no rosto. O sorriso luminoso e o olhar maroto. Tudo nela era incrivelmente adorável e ele sentia uma felicidade imensa o preencher cada vez que estava ao lado dela. Estava apaixonado por ela e a mesma dormiria no mesmo quarto que o namorado naquela noite.

O mundo não era justo.

_Eu já pedi tanto em oração_

_que as portas do seu coração_

_se abrissem para eu te conquistar._

Gina conversava animadamente com os dois amigos - Colin e Mione - mas seu pensamento voava a toda hora para o quarto onde Draco estava. Havia ficado com ele até aquela hora, velando seu sono e então os amigos a chamaram, teve de ir. Draco estava dormindo, mesmo. A quem queria enganar? Seu desejo era ficar ao lado dele, cuidando dele...Claro, era seu melhor amigo.

- Ai, Colin, chama logo o Matt para cá e assume de uma vez que vocês se amam e são gays! - excamou Gina, de repente.

Colin corou até a raiz dos cabelos.

- Ai, Colin... não vai dar uma de jovem puritana agora! - continuou Gina. - Manda uma coruja para Matt e agora e manda ele vir pra cá...Ele já enfrentou a família e os amigos por você...

- Está na hora de fazer o mesmo. - completou Hermione, pegando papel e pena de cima da escrivaninha para Colin.

Mas um certo loiro não estava mais atrás da porta para escutar o final da conversa.

_Mas que seja feita a vontade de Deus_

_se ele quiser, então_

_não importa quando, onde, como_

_eu vou ter teu coração. _

Tá aí gente o otro cap. xD

Tentei postar mais rápido do q o outro.

Na realidade os caps estão prontos, mas eu não tenho tempo meeeesmo...

Bom, aproveitem porque está no fim. Esse é o antipenúltimo cap.

Obrigada por todoooos os reviews..! Eles me fazem muuito feliz mesmo! xD

Espero q gostem! xD

beijos..!


	7. Quase

**Capítulo sete.**

**Quase.**

_Faço tudo pra chamar sua atenção, _

_de vez em quando meto os pés pelas mão,_

_engulo a seco o ciúme quando outro apaixonado_

_quer tirar de mim sua atenção. _

_Coração apaixonado é bobo, _

_sorriso teu e eu me derreto todo. _

_O seu charme, seu olhar,_

_sua fala mansa me faz delirar._

_Mas quanta coisa aconteceu e foi dita_

_qualquer mínimo detalhe era pista. _

_Coisas que ficaram para trás, _

_coisas que você nem lembrar mais._

_Mas eu guardo tudo aqui no peito, _

_tanto tempo estudando seu jeito;_

_tanto tempo esperando uma chance..._

_Sonho tanto com esse romance._

Já havia se passado uma semana desde a viagem de seus pais. Rony e Mione mais apaixonados do que nunca, Colin esperando ansiosamente para pela noite que era quando Matt chegaria e Cho e Harry, a grande surpresa da casa, os dois estavam juntos - finalmente - e pareciam muito felizes. Gina sorriu, mas sentia-se um pouco infeliz. Todos estavam de casais menos ela - e Draco, que por sinal estava distante dela desde o dia que levara um soco de Rony, mas sabia que não era por isso. Eles mal estavam se falando e Gina sentia-se muito triste com isso. Gostava muito de Draco. O modo como sua sombrancelha levantava quando ele estava descrente de alguma coisa, o sorriso deboxado e o sorriso incero, o olhar acinzentado no qual ela se perdia e os braços acolhedores que sempre a confortavam quando precisava. E agora, não mais. Havia ficado a noite inteira velando o sono de Draco - na última noite em que eles se falaram direito - , até Colin chamar ela e a Mione para uma reunião de emergência.

Queria se convencer de que sentia falta de Draco porque ele era seu melhor amigo mas sabia que não era por causa disso. Seu melhor amigo era Colin que há havia sacado desde o começo seus sentimentos por Draco, na estação de trem. Aliás, todos aparentemente já haviam sacado - a não ser por Cho que não era tão próxima dela e Rony que era um tapado - menos ela própria. Mas agora não tinha mais como negar, não tinha mais como dizer que não era.

Draco podia ter se tornado um de seus melhores amigos, mas o seu coração o considerava muito mais que isso. Gina estava apaixonada por Draco e ele nem sequer dava a mínima para ela.

Enfim à noite chegou - para a alegria de Colin - e o clima ficou muito descontraído. Violeta preparando uma de suas deliciosas comidas e Mione e Cho colocando os pratos na mesa. Rony, Harry e Draco conversavam sobre quadribol, só para variar e Gina acalmava os nervos do amigo.

Por fim um moreno aparatou no jardim da Toca e bateu à porta.

- Matt! - sorriu Gina, ao abrir a porta. - Que bom que você veio. Entre. Entre.

Draco sabia que alguém estava para chegar aquele dia. Sabia que tinha a ver com Colin, mas não quisera entrar em detalhes. Tentava não ficar com raiva de Colin até porque ele não tinha nada a ver com a história. Na realidade, ninguém tinha culpa de nada. Draco tivera a infelicidade de gostar de alguém que gostava de outro e a única solução que achou foi se distanciar de Gina o quanto podia. E mesmo assim sentia que seu sentimento por ela crescia ainda mais.

- Bom ... - disse Mione. - Rony, vamos ali no jardim rapidinho... eu quero lhe mostrar uma coisa.

- Harry, eu quero falar com você. Vamos até a cozinha?

Draco não estava entendendo nada. E então sentiu um puxão de Gina no seu braço e quando deu por si os dois estavam trancados no quarto dela.

- Posso saber o que está acontecendo? - perguntou Draco, atordoado e tentando soar irritado. Mas a verdade era que aquele simples toque de Gina havia acendido toda a paixão que ele sentia por ela dentro de si.

- Matt e Colin são namorados e estavam brigados. - disse Gina, calmamente. - Agora os dois vão conversar e Colin dirá que está pronto para assumir o namoro deles para a família dele e para seus amigos, embora todos nós já saibamos do relacionamento dos dois.

Ela sabia que estava soando muito fria. Mas era como queria parecer. Só puxara Draco porque o mesmo parecia não entender o que estava acontecendo. Estava muito magoada e irritada...E, irremediavelmente apaixonada por ele.

- Você está me dizendo que Colin é gay? - perguntou Draco, aliviado. Nunca a vida fora tão boa para ele.

- Você não sabia? - perguntou Gina, incrédula.

- Não.

- Você é um tapado, quase tanto quanto o meu irmão.

- Eu sei.

Os dois se olharam, mas nada disseram. Draco aproximou-se de Gina um pouco mais.

- Colin é gay?

- É.

- Colin é gay?

- É.

- Colin é...

- EU JÁ DISSE QUE SIM!

- Eu ouvi uma conversa de vocês uma certa noite e eu achei... bom, eu achei que...

Gina achou que a vida não podia ser melhor. Tentou não demonstrar nada, afinal podia não ser nada disos. Mas se não estava enganada, Draco achava que ela e Colin tinham alguma coisa juntos e havia ficado com ciúmes.

- É por isso que você se distanciou de mim?

- Foi.

Olharam-se novamente e Gina perdeu-se na imensidão acinzentada como ocorria com freqüencia. Draco fitou a boca vermelha de Gina e sabia que o inevitável aconteceria e sentia que ela queria o mesmo que ele. Aproximou-se ainda mais da ruiva e abaixou a cabeça de encontro a dela, lentamente. Levantou o rosto delicado da garota de encontro ao seu e o que houve foi apenas um roçar de lábios. Gina suspirou fundo e tremeu de antecipação. Draco estava pronto para beijá-la novamente e dessa vez com mais paixão. Gina sabia disso. Sentia isso. Ele estava vindo novamente. A tensão era palpável. Mas era uma tensão da qual nenhum dos dois queria sair. Mais uma vez havia um elo entre eles. Uma ligação forte e Gina sentia como se houvesse uma corrente elétrica percorrendo todo o seu corpo fazendo-a arrepiar-se. Queria aquele beijo mais do que tudo no mundo.

- GIIINA! - gritou Colin, do alto das escadas. - Vamos loooogo e chame o Draco também, vamos comer e sair para dançar!

Aquilo foi o bastante para quebrar o elo entre eles. Ambos sentiram-se terrivelmente embaraçados. Draco, porque pensava que havia entendido tudo errado e Gina porque...bom, porque ela era Gina.

- Eu acho melhor... - começou Draco.

- A gente devia... - disse Gina, por cima da frase do loiro.

- Certo. - falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Todos estavam lá embaixo. Colin e Matt, Mione e Ron, Cho e Harry e agora...um quase Draco e Gina.

Quase.

miaka: isso que dá pegar o booonde andando néan? ahuahiauhaiuhauih Mas, tuuudo bem... xP E a Gina merece um Pedala Robinho néan? Todo mundo saca meeeenos ela..!

LolitaMalfoy: Pooois é, ninguém ensinou ao loiro que é feio se ouvir atrás das portas, aí dá nisso néan... xP Mas, que bom q vc tá gostando..! xD

Musa Jessy H.M. K. Malfoy: pooois é. Temos que ensinar boas maneiras pra ele. E tá aqui o outro cap..! xD

FraninhaMalfoy: De tanto que eu vi o Colin gay em fanfics, fiquei com ciúmes e decirdir fazer um Colin gay pra mim tbm! ahuahiauahiaahiauh Não, o Draco vai ser sensato. Ao menos na medida do possível, néan? ahuahiauhaiuhaiuh E aí, gostou do cap?

Bom, meninas... aí está o penúltimo cap... Aproveitem bem porque o próximo que postarei daqui há quinze dias será o último... snif snif... está na reta final, girls! ahuahuiahuiahiah

beeeijos..!


	8. Final apaixonado

**Capítulo oito.**

**Final apaixonado. **

_Se eu fosse seu homem_

_Garota, você_

_Nunca se preocuparia_

_com o que eu faço. _

- Eu passei anos de terapia para esquecer essa boate e paramos justo nela. - gracejou Gina no ouvido de Draco quando aparataram no mesmo local em que tudo havia começado.

- Eu te pago outra sessão se você quiser esquecer o que vai acontecer aqui esta noite. - sussurrou Draco em seu ouvido fazendo-a corar e arrepiar-se ao mesmo tempo.

Draco puxou-a pela cintura e grudou os corpos entrando boate adentro. Os casais foram se dispersando no meio da pista de dança e do bar. Mas nada importava para os dois além de mover os corpos lentamente, unidos. Algo que eles sabiam fazer tão bem. Não havia como negar a atração que sentiram um pelo outro desde a primeira dança que tiveram juntos. Seus corpos haviam aceitado o fato muito antes que suas mentes pudessem pensar em uma razão para isso não acontecer.

_Eu voltaria para casa_

_direto para você._

A música lenta era tudo o que ressonava em suas cabeças. Seus corpos como que com vida própria se aproximaram até estarem colados um ao outro. Gina recostou sua cabeça no peito do loiro e o mesmo acariciou seus cabelos. As mãos dele passeram suavemente pelas costas nuas dela e firmaram-se nos quadris arredondados da ruiva.

Gina acariciou os cabelos platinados de Draco e fixou seu olhar no dele. Não desviou nem por um segundo. E dessa vez, quando prestou atenção na imensidão acinzentada, ela não se perdeu. Muito pelo contrário, ela se encontrou.

_Toda a noite_

_porque é o seu direito. _

- Você sabe o que há sobre mim? - perguntou Gina, sussurante, olhando-o insistentemente.

- Morango. - respondeu Draco, sem hesitação, sério.

Ambos riram.

Draco puxou-a para ainda mais perto dele, beijando-lhe o pescoço. A ruiva respirou pesado e apertou-lhe o braço musculoso. O loiro sorriu provocante e mordeu o lóbulo da orelha da garota. Acariciou as costas dela e abraçou-a forte. Gina ficou emocionada.

_Você é tipo de mulher_

_que merece coisas boas. _

Logo um hip hop começou a tocar. Muito lento e suave. Romântico, proferindo juras de amor.

Gina virou de costas para Draco fazendo abraça-la. Dançou sensualmente provocando-o, como ele havia feito com ela. Draco sorriu.

_Você é uma estrela_

_e eu estou querendo dizer_

_que você deveria me deixar amá-la._

_Me deixe ser aquele_

_que te dará tudo._

- Você quer um presente? - perguntou Gina.

- Manda. - respondeu, Draco, puxando-a para mais perto ainda, beijando o pescoço da ruiva e arrancando suspiros da parte dela.

_Eu te darei proteção_

_faça de mim o seu escolhido. _

_Mostrarei que o meu amor_

_é o tipo que você deveria ter._

Gina não hesitou nem por um segundo. Nada mais importava. Beijou os lábios de Draco como há muito queria fazer. As bocas uniram-se de uma só vez embriagadas pela dança e consumidas de paixão. Um beijo carinhoso, porém acelerado. Apaixonado e muito intenso. Continuaram dançando no ritmo da música. Uma música tão diferente da primeira que haviam dançado. A primeira fora de paixão. Essa outra fora de amor. E com certeza não seria a última que dançariam.

Dançaram e se amaram o resto da noite. Ninguém se espantou de ver os dois abraçados na volta para casa. Pelo contrário, estavam muito aliviados por finalmente aqueles dois se entenderem.

- Gina? - chamou Draco quando estava deixando-a na porta do quarto. Por ele ficaria o resto da noite com ela, mas Rony não era assim tão liberal.

- Fala. - sorriu ela, amavelmente.

- Você quer namorar comigo?

_Você deveria me deixar te amar. _

_Você me aceitaria, baby?_

- Quero.

É isso gente! Fimmmm! Eu já tinha terminado ela há muito tempo. Fiz a maioria toda a idéia da história nos 10 dias que eu fiquei na praia e aí voltei e escrevi todos os quatro capítulos que faltavam de uma vez só. ehuehiuehiuehiueh

Terminei no dia que cheguei da praia, 12/02, mas como eu sou má fiquei postando assim, bem devagarinho...heuheiuiehu não... to brincando..é porque eu tava sem tempo e tbm pq é bom um suspense no ar xP

Bom, dessa vez eu fiz uma fic bem leve. Eu queria fazer algo diferente do que eu sempre faço. Sem muita cena de amor, mais action, mais gente...Não ficou muito boa, eu sei. Mas eu gostei dela mesmo assim. Foi divertido escrevâ-la. Cheio de gente e coisas acontecendo...sei lá. Apenas gostei.

E espero que vocÊs tenham gostado também! E obrigada a tooodas as pessoas que acompanharam a fic..! xD eu fiquei muuito lisonjeadaaa meeeeesmo..! ainda mais porque várias pessoas colocaram a fic em sua lista de favoritooos..! fiquei muito contente meeesmo..!

E aí, o que acharam, meninas? xD

beeeijo!


End file.
